


Head Over Heart

by EruditePrincess1993



Series: The 100: Short Stories and Drabbles [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EruditePrincess1993/pseuds/EruditePrincess1993
Summary: Lexa had to do this for her people, but she wonders if the pain of leaving Clarke behind was worth it.





	Head Over Heart

The hurt on Clarke’s face was enough to shear her own heart. Lexa understood. She herself had expected to end this victoriously. With both of their people free and the guilty slain. That it would mark the end of the beginning of an alliance between two clans. Two peoples’ coming together.

The Mountain Man made it difficult. Her people alive or she loses the people that she has. That was the choice he gave her. Lexa didn’t want to take it but for her people and Clarke’s well being, she took it. Anyways, Clarke would get herself out of this situation. She always did.

Yet, she could still feel the pain of Clarke’s betrayed gaze as she left. Though wondering if Clarke would forgive her for this was even more painful.


End file.
